


Justÿce

by Kaoz



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lost Girl, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Underworld (Movies), Van Helsing (2004), Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Verse, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoz/pseuds/Kaoz
Summary: Just a 'what if' version of two little wolfs answering to the call of the moon and their wild side.





	1. Say Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is AU. I don’t follow the show - only saw a few episodes and I haven't seen anything recent and all wikipedia gives me. Ok, so if you see 'this in bold type' then it’s a mental conversation between characters. If you see 'this in bold type and italic' then it’s a private mental conversation.  
> I start off the fic towards the end of S3. I forget what episode it was that Maddy presents her parents in wolf form to the entire class. I'm guessing the show will figure out another way for Liam to get curious and start crying wolf all over again.  
> So my wolfs aren't exactly wolfbloods. I'm taking liberties with mine and combining bits of wolfs from all genres that I've liked. A bit of Twilight, some Underworld, Supernatural or Teen Wolf etc. And yes, I will have the characters explain that in another chapter.

The ride is long, with plenty of time to think about what she's gotten herself into. Her gaze slides to the boy at her side and she sighs. Again.

_'Us. What I've gotten **us** into.'_

"Quit."

The soft order only annoys her more.

"Its not the first school." He says. "It wont be the last."

"I should've kept my mouth shut."

His snort of laughter draws her narrowed gaze and she wants very much to hit him. But he's not the one to blame. So she keeps her hands to herself and glares out the window at the country side.

"You can't. You know you can't. That's impossible. That would be like… trying to… stop the glaciers from melting. Like stopping the sun from setting. Or the moon rising. Or-."

"Waiting for _you_ to shut up." She snaps but his smile doesn’t waver. Until the car slows down and they both get their first look at the buildings, drab gray green things set in the middle of black top and surrounded by woods.

"At least we can sneak a run…"

"Not here. No." She orders, tearing her gaze from the sight of her new prison and the gaggle of kids, to look at her brother. "Father wants us to blend."

"Yeah, I know." He assures. "We always blend in. That’s not the problem."

From the front of the car, their driver turns to them both. "You have your assignments."

"Of course." She nods.

"Yup. All clear." He agrees and the driver utters a soft chuckle at the grin from the youngest Justÿce.

"I'll be here to pick you both up at 4. Let's try for a record, longer than the last school before the office is calling your Father?"

"End of the day, Humbert." She ignores the pained sigh and exits the car, her brother behind. They miss nothing of the curious gazes as they make their way to the administration office. It's their first day of school but all the others are half through with the year already.

**W**

Its been a long day. Longer than she had expected it to be. She's been introduced more than once, she's given the standard reply; _"Yes, my parents really named me Fæble. Yes, my last name really is Justÿce. And yes, I know in this country_ I'm _the one with the accent. No, my parents weren't hippies they just liked the name. My brother is also attending this school and yes, his name is also unique and different. We've lived in a few different countries because of my Dad's job. I doubt we'll be here next year. I'm sure some of you will find a way to ask your questions but I think I covered the main ones."_

There was a little laughter towards the end of her repeated introduction and of course, the curious ones couldn’t wait for the end of class to start asking a million and one questions. There are a bunch of notes cluttering her desk which she skims through while partially keeping up with the lesson.

An overwhelming sense of anxiety hits her. It only takes the length of a breath to know its not _hers._ The sounds of the school are loud right at first, but she's an expert at filtering through the mess until she finds the source.

_"What sort of name is that? Are you made of steel or something?"_

Raucous laughter is followed by the softest of growls and its not hers.

_"You looking for justice, then?"_

More laughter and she's had enough.

**'I don’t need help.'**

**'Bull shit.'**

**'I mean it. I can handle this one.'**

**'What about the other two with him? You think the little coward will fight you fair?'**

**'I don’t need him to fight fair. And I'm trying not to fight.'**

**'Ha! That's not going to happen.'**

**'Come on, Fæble. I promised Dad no trouble on this one.'**

**'He better not lay a finger on you.'**

**'Oh, krap.'**

They both know its impossible to keep a bully from getting physical, doesn’t matter how many times they've tried.

"Miss Justÿce-."

The bell sounds, announcing the end of class and thankfully the teacher just waves a hand for them to leave. Fæble doesn’t waste time, grabs her satchel and slips it over her shoulder. It’s the crowd in the hallway that slows her from getting to the other side of the school and her brother.

**W**

Tom lifts on his toes wondering at the crowd in the yard. Beside him, Rhydian tries to hear. "Its Jimi."

"In trouble or causing it?" Tom wonders. At Rhydian's look he just sighs. "Right."

The wind shifts as they both near the circle.  It’s the scent of another wolf and Rhydian is the first to push through the ring of kids watching and shouting.

The boy, or wolf, is dark haired and tall. Almost as tall as Tom, his skin is darker than most, like a tan and his eyes a dark gray. Rhydian's soft growl draws the boys attention, its Jimi's chance to shove him. The boy focuses again but the clenched hands are firmly kept lowered and then unclenched.

"I'm the new kid. A little bit of teasing is expected." He tries to smile and forces a few laughs. "How 'bout -."

"You talk funny." Jimi cuts in. "Don’t you know how to speak proper English?"

"Funny, I was going to say you sound about as bad as the dudes on TV. I'm sticking to my web selections from now on. Half what you say is garbled noise anyway."

Most of the circle quieted down and Rhydian could see quite a few annoyed faces. But the wolf boy was smiling.

"Garbled noise?" Jimi repeated.

Rhydian took a half-step towards them, to stop a fight he knows isn't any of his business. Only, there's another wolf involved, a wolf in Maddy's territory. "Ji-."

 He doesn’t even hear, but like all the others, he watches her jump on and flip over Jimi's back. She lands in front of Liam and Sam. And so does Jimi as she slams him face down into the black top. It reminds Rhydian of the jujitsu exercise and Tom finally getting one up on Jimi.

"You're going to break it! Help!" Jimi screams and it almost sounds like he's dying but then, his arm is being pulled in a direction it isn't meant to go.

Sam and Liam glance at each other, cowards that they are, they rush her together. Only she ducks, practically flattens on top of Jimi and the wolf boy jumps over them both. He clotheslines Sam and Liam, both lying on their backs trying to catch their breaths.

"Now," she stands and keeps Jimi on his knees, arm still bent awkwardly. "You're going to apologize." She leans down and whispers in his ear. "I can break your arm in a way you'll never be able to use it again. Come near my brother, look at him funky, say _anything_ to him, you so much as breathe in his direction… I'll break both your legs too."

Rhydian is surprised to hear no emotion in her voice, but it affects Jimi. The scent of fear overwhelms the pain.

**'How is this helping us blend in?'**

She ignores her brother’s mental reprimand and yanks on the boys hair to get him talking.

**W**

"Maddy!" the door to the dark room bursts open.

"You okay?" Maddy wonders.

"Yeah, you have to come with me." Shannon hurries out the door and then back when Maddy isn't fast enough. "Well come on! You wont believe what I saw." She grabs Maddy's hand and starts running down the hall. "She was fast, and she jumped!"

"Who jumped? Slow down, Shannon." Maddy is curious but also worried about her friend.

"We can't. I'm sur- well, I think. I think she's like you. Like Rhydian. She jumped from these stairs to down there." She points to the landing only a few feet away, not far at all but not a jump regular kids would make just because. Maybe on a dare or something and Maddy takes a sniff. Its not a scent she recognizes, not a wolf she knows and there's no reason for other wolves to be in _her_ territory.

"She doesn’t belong here." Maddy growls.

"Another one?" Shannon is delighted, curious and slightly concerned, all at the same time. "You're sure?"

"Yeah," Maddy nods. "She's out side. I can hear them."

They run out the doors to find the crowd and Maddy shoves to the front. Her eyes lock with the girl.

 **'Oh good. Just the impression we wanted to make.'** Steel brushes his fingers over the bridge of his nose and just hangs his head.

**'I doubt she'll like me either way. Can't you smell her?'**

**'That's rude. I'm not sniffing her, Fæble.'** He frowns at her.

She shoves Jimi at Maddy's feet. "Spoiled little shit."

"Come on." Steel takes her arm. **'Our ride is here.'**

Fæble glances past the dispersing mob and spots their car and holds back the frustrated sigh. **'This was your fault, Steel.'**

**'How are you blaming me? I told you I didn’t need help.'**

**'Shut up.'**

Maddy watches them go, totally ignored by the wolf-girl. The boy offers a smile behind Fæble's back. The K's scramble out of the way, huffing about Americans having no manners, and mooning after the wolf-boy.

"Rhydian." Maddy calls but he's staring after the wolf-girl and ignores her. "Rhydian!" she runs up and grabs his arm, pulling on him and he growls at her. She's surprised. And by the sheepish expression on his face, so is Rhydian.

Maddy turns to glare at the car moving further away from the school.

**W**


	2. The Truth You Always Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation about the types of wolf in the next chapter.

He's been in a sour mood all week. There's an apology somewhere he's supposed to give and he will, but he's dragging his feet all the same.

There's something about that girl. A Wolfblood. Another one, and in Maddy's territory. She's mad at him.  Upset because he snarled at her for stopping him. But he hadn't meant it, he's not even sure _why_ he snapped at Maddy…

 _'It couldn’t be that.'_ He shakes his head because that would mean everything would change. Rhydian likes the Smith's, he likes Maddy too. He's happy with his life in Stoneybridge. This is his home, its where he'd run to the second he'd been in trouble with the wild Wolfbloods. Rhydian hadn't pictured himself leaving again.

"What are you doing out here?"

He doesn’t look, just shrugs and continues walking, while Maddy keeps to the higher ground. "Walking to school."

She doesn’t reply and they continue in silence. Rhydian casts a surreptitious glance in her direction and she still looks angry. It bothers him, she's his friend and the only other Wolfblood in town.

He sighs and looks up at the sky as it breaks through the branches and its been a long weekend. Only 7 days since the new Wolfbloods arrived…

Maddy stops, a low snarl caught in her throat and she's off before he's able to call her name.

**W**

He snaps at her hind leg and jumps out of the kick she aims his way.  **'Ha! You missed!'**

She snarls and snaps her jaws at him but she's having too much fun running through the woods to be annoyed with her little brother. **'I'm still faster than you.'**

**'Hey!'**

She's laughing while he's trying to catch up. She hasn’t allowed herself to do this, run in her wolf form-.

**'Fæble!'**

She's caught off guard and her brothers warning comes just as she feels something heavy knock into her.  The sting of teeth makes her angry and she rolls into the blow, her paws clawing up at her attacker and then she catches the scent.

**'Fæble-.'**

**'Back off.'** They splash into the river and Fæble snaps her teeth close enough to the pups snout it rears back. **'I got this little bitch.'**

**'It’s the one from the school. She's got a friend.'**

Fæble scrambles to her feet, the Wolfblood tossed aside. **'Let me do the talking.'** She snarls at the pup again and edges her out of the river.

Steel jumps in front of Rhydian, snarling and snapping his teeth.

"Maddy!" Rhydian shouts at her, he knows the wolf but she's ignoring him. The second wolf is bigger though not by too much. It’s a she, with a gray fur though most of her body is all white fur. Again, the second wolf jumps up, teeth snapping and snarling at him and Rhydian's confused. This one is more gray, with a white sox and a rich mahogany color.

Maddy jumps on Fæble again. She hears Rhydian yell at her to stop just as Fæble clamps her teeth into fur and yanks hard enough Maddy rolls off again. She partially splashes into the water and Maddy knows she wont be able to get the musty scent of wet fur out of her clothes before school starts.

"Maddy! Stop!" Rhydian takes a halting step towards them but Steel cuts him off. That’s all it takes to get their attention.

Fæble is only going to glance over, to make sure her brother has it in hand, that he's not in need of an extra set of teeth…

She feels it.

She looks at the boy, the wolf, and it hits her, just like her Mom said it would, overwhelming - this crushing weight that brings her down to her knees and she can't really breathe. Just like the time she was dragged under the wave when she was 6. Nothing but the boy remains in focus, the world makes no sense and it doesn’t have to because he's the anchor.

**'Fæble!'**

Steel turns, his warning comes too late and Maddy has a grip, both wolves rolling to the edge of the river. **'What are you doing?!'**

Fæble shifts from her wolf back to human. She's got a trail of blood running from Maddy's bite down to her side and back. It hurts but all Fæble can focus on is the boy gaping at her.

Steel jumps in front, even though Fæble's hair is long enough to cover her. Rhydian's eyes focus on him, the snarling wolf.

"This is my territory!" Maddy yells and Rhydian glances over at her. "What are you doing here? You're trespassing!"

Maddy's jacket and shirt are beyond repair. There's a long scratch on her face that's still oozing blood and more welts on her neck.

 **'Fæble? Are you ok?'** Steel keeps glancing back at her but his sister has this glassy, vacant expression in her eyes.

The only wound on Fæble is on her shoulder from Maddy's bite and Rhydian knows that’s because she got distracted. He's staring at her, just as she's staring at him and then Maddy shoves him hard because he was moving towards Fæble. He didn’t even realize he'd taken that forward step and again, he snaps at Maddy.

Fæble shakes her head. _'This can't be happening! Not now. Not to_ me!' she shifts back into her wolf though it’s the last thing she should do.

 **'Fæble!'** Steel snarls at the Wolfbloods before taking off after his sister.

"Wait!" Rhydian starts chasing after them but he doesn’t get far before he loses them both _and_ their scent.

"What's wrong with you?" Maddy demands. She's puffing and breathing hard, hair full of mud and leaves.

There's something different now. Its like Maddy's missing that 'shine' from _before._ Rhydian feels a swell of anger hit him. It isn't fair and things are changing.

"Why are you mooning after her?" Maddy snaps at him. "They don’t belong here. This is my territory and they're trespassing and I want them gone!" she wants a lot more than that. She snaps her teeth and heads home because she's not about to show up to school looking like the mud monster.

**W**

Come Monday, Rhydian is impatiently waiting for Fæble and Steel to arrive. They’ve been out the past week, missing more school than they’ve attended. The K's have all the gossip, anything he wants to know about Fæble Justÿce or her brother, Steel.

Their Father is Galen Justÿce, a wealthy business man who's made a generous donation to the school. The unique names don’t end there because according to the K's, Mrs. Justÿce's first name is Carden.

Rhydian is no stranger to the teasing over a name. Jimi had a go at him the first day in school, just like he did with Steel.

The bell rings and there's no sign of them or the fancy car that has dropped them off. He's barely spoken to Maddy and she's been giving him the silent treatment. Normally, Rhydian would have already made up with her but he's not in a hurry.

Tom sneaks a glance over Rhydian's arm to the sketch in his book. He rolls his eyes and focuses on the lesson. It’s the same one again, a wolf and a girl.

Rhydian looks up, he sniffs and ignores the curious look from Tom. Thank fully it doesn’t take long for the class to be let out.

"Hey, Rhydian!" Tom calls but he's got other plans. Once outside, Rhydian sniffs but its impossible to get her location. He scowls and tells himself he should have learned from the K's where it is she has her class. Rhydian kneels down, he digs his fingers into the grass and looks up.

She's still sitting in class. Her head is bent over her book, a swathed of dark hair gets absently brushed out of her eyes to hook behind her ear. She wears a silver bangle on her wrist, the snowy white blouse sports a pearl button. She wears a dark gray knitted vest, her green tie tucked under and there's a pin, a fancy scrolled J.  There's another ribbon in her hair, a deep blue and the ends are knotted into a bow behind her hear.

**W**

Fæble looks up. She  glances around the empty classroom and frowns because there's something… she can _sense_ someone staring-.

She grits her teeth, a soft snarl the only other sound. With determination, her eyes focus on the book. Fæble can sense him but she makes an effort to ignore it. The problem is her wolf because its clamoring to go to him. She knows what it means, how its all going to change and she doesn’t want it. She's mad that its happened so soon.

She hasn’t told her Dad and she's made Steel swear not to say anything either. They both know what comes after one of theirs finds their mate. There's no changing the rules of their pack or what's expected of her.

"That's enough for today. You may go."

Fæble grabs her bag and jacket. She leaves the book on the teachers desk and heads into the hallway.

_'How long can I push this back?'_

Maddy turns the corner and stops in front of Fæble. "Leave."

Irritation makes Fæble's wolf start to snarl. All she's trying to do is avoid the inevitable for a little longer and here's this pup making a nuisance.

"Get out of my territory."

 Fæble tries to walk past but Maddy grabs her arm.

Rhydian runs into the hall. He stops to take in the scene and its clear the girls aren't getting along. Fæble shoves Maddy face first into the lockers. She doesn’t say anything, there's nothing to say to the pup ordering her to leave.

Rhydian doesn’t have a choice. He wants to … he's not sure what but with Maddy wolfing out, he can't get Fæble alone to get answers.

With a last look at Fæble, Rhydian shoves Maddy into the empty classroom as she fights him.

"You need to calm down. Maddy!" He grabs her arms and forcibly shoves her to the other side of the room. As far from the door as they can get

"I want her head!" Maddy snarls, black veins and yellow eyes.

W

Its afternoon break and Shannon hauls Tom with her to intercept Fæble in the lunch room. There's another wolf in town, in their school and Shannon can't pass on this opportunity.

Fæble sniffs delicately, slight eyebrow raised. "You're not one of them. But you know."

Tom and Shannon look at each other, worried. Should they pretend not to know or just fess up? "Know about what?"

Fæble only pauses for another breath before she steps around them and takes her seat with Steel. After a moment, Shannon doggedly follows her. She makes a face at Tom and points him to sit with them.

 **'What are they doing?'** Steel wonders, his eyes following the kids as they sit.

 **'Being nosy. Just ignore them.'** She doesn’t bother to look up from the tray in front of her.

 **'I don't know, the girl doesn’t look the type to back off.'** Her brother offers another smile which seems to make them uncomfortable.

 **'Not my problem. Keep ignoring them.'** She glares at her brother which serves to wipe the smile from his face.

 **'Uh-oh. The rabid one from the woods is coming over.'** He points out.

 **'Yeah, I smelled her.'** She could sense the anger.

**'What about _him_?'**

Fæble glares at her brother but he just smiles amicably and keeps eating.

Maddy makes noise as she forcibly sits. Its not her idea to come sit with the trespassing wolves. Rhydian takes a seat across from the siblings. He stares at Fæble who can't tear her gaze away from his.

"You don’t belong here. You're trespassing. This is our territory." Maddy hisses.

Fæble doesn’t look away from Rhydian as she answers Maddy. "You've broken the law, pup. You don’t want me to bring in the council for this. Keep your paws to yourself and shuffle off somewhere."

"Pup?! Leave! Now!" Maddy demands, her voice getting louder.

Shannon gasps, Maddy's eyes are yellow and she grabs her friends arm. "Not here, Maddy!"

"Control yourself." Fæble orders with force in her tone. She breaks eye contact with Rhydian and focuses on Maddy. "Don’t you know the penalty for exposing us? Haven't you been taught anything?"

"Stop antagonizing her." Rhydian orders. Fæble looks at him again, eyes narrowed and they can all see the flare of color in her eyes before it settles. Shannon is awed and leans towards her only to back off at the glare Fæble turns on her.

"She attacked me. She's the one unable to control the wolf. Help her muzzle it." Fæble snaps and gets to her feet. **'Lets go.'**

She's annoyed when Steel just sits there, finishing his lunch. She looks at him, and mentally yells at him. He flinches and that gets their notice.

Steel offers another smiles as he leaves with his sister.

**W**


	3. The Twist In My Story

"Yeah, but I've never seen her get like this." Shannon's concern mirrors Tom's. "Not even with Jana."

"Yeah," Tom agrees because Maddy's reaction to the new wolves in school is beyond the initial snarl and bark she presented to Jana. "Maybe they'll become friends…" but even as he says it, Tom doesn’t think that’s going to happen.

"What's wrong with Rhydian?" Shannon asks him, frowning. They've both noticed his absentmindedness the past few days. "Staring off like…" she glances sharply at Tom but they've both had the same idea.

"You think he's…you know, _looking_." Tom doesn’t really understand how that works but his friend has been spending more time in the woods than he had before.

"Maybe." Shannon shrugs. "But _why_?" she glances at him as they head across the yard. "Look," she just her chin in Rhydian's direction. "I'll be going in."

Tom nods and veers off to where Rhydian is sitting on the stone fence, staring at the road. He's been doing that all week. Since the short lunch conversation between the Wolfbloods.

"You gonna wait for her again?" Tom asks as he leans on the wall. "Man, I'm not saying she's not a looker but this is getting embarrassing, mate."

Rhydian growls softly but that’s all the answer Tom is getting.

W

Maddy isn't talking. She can't stand the trespassing wolf. She doesn’t belong.

"You're muttering. Again." Shannon points out as she drops her bag in the empty seat. "And growling." She adds, turning to face her friend.

"Am not." Maddy grumbles but she sets the camera on the shelf and begins to pace.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shannon isn't sure she wants to know why Maddy is so upset about the new wolves but if she did know then maybe it would help the next time her friend began to wolf-out.

"About what?" Maddy snaps.

"Her." Shannon knows better than to say the name. "What is it? Because this time its different, Maddy. You wolf-out…"

"She doesn’t belong here!" Maddy yells and then she's got to clench her hands and start counting because she can't wolf-out in school. Her parents already warned her and they’ve had enough close calls with Liam and his story about werewolves.

"Jana didn’t either and you didn’t react like this." Shannon points out. "Jana's our friend, now. But she wasn’t before. Why is this time different?"

Maddy growls and she hates to even say it. "Because she's changing things. She's coming here, to _my_ territory, and she's- she's-. Aarhg!" Its unfortunate the chair ends up kindling. Especially when Maddy doesn’t feel any better.

"What's going on here?" Tom is wary as he walks into the photo room. The door closes behind him and Rhydian.

"Nothing." Maddy snaps. "We'll be late." She brushes past them both, ignoring Rhydian and shoves the door open.

At Tom's questioning look, Shannon only shrugs.

W

By the end of the week Fæble is going nuts trying to keep away from Rhydian. He doesn’t make it easy when he keeps trying to 'find' her. And its not like he's stealthy about it nor does he care what time he's intruding. He's woken her up in the middle of the night all week!

_'How long can I keep pushing this back?'_

She feels that pull, like a magnet and it hurts to fight against it but she's not giving in. Fæble just can't go down that road when she knows what could happen. She saw it with her Mother…

_'I can't.'_

There's a gaggle of kids in the hall. Everyone keeps getting in her way but she's been in a bad mood since 'it' happened. And her Dad has noticed. Fæble's avoiding him too-.

"What is this?" Rhydian corners Fæble in the almost empty hallway. She takes a step back from him and he follows until she's against the wall and he's towering over her.

"…its nothing…" she's breathless and panics but he steps in her way when she tries to duck around him. "Mph!" Fæble tries not to touch him and Rhydian takes another step towards her. "…don’t…" the hand she reaches up to push him back is quickly forced down because touching would only makes this worse.

"You're different, aren't you?" Rhydian already senses she is. "You're not like other Wolfbloods; wild or tame."

"…the… I'm… yeah, I'm one of…wolf…" Fæble can't get her brain to co-ordinate with her mouth. She sounds like some frail southern belle, which is what happens to wolves in her predicament.

 _'Steel!'_  Its almost a relief and she mentally calls to her brother; **_'I really need your help. Right now!'_**

The reply is immediate. **_'What?! Where are you? Are you ok? Is it the wolf girl and her friends?_ '**

Fæble almost wants to laugh. The girl and her friends would be easier than this, right now. **_'Not even close. Just hurry!_**

Rhydian trails his fingers lightly over her cheek. He can feel the heat radiating from her skin and the softness…

Fæble leans into his touch, eyes slightly closing but then she pulls away and makes to doge around him again. All she wants it to get away. Only he puts his arm in the way. He leans in and sniffs her, his free hand threading into her lose hair.

W

They're in the woods, far enough away from the school and town to be surprised by people.

What almost happened at the school is exactly what their Father had warned them of. Both sides know how dangerous it is to be discovered, what that would mean to their packs, to their kind.

Maddy hadn't been able to control the rush of anger at seeing them together. The way Rhydian had been holding the trespassing wolf… Its exactly what Maddy hadn't wanted to say out loud.

Steel had been running full speed, right past Shannon and Tom who chased after him. Only they couldn’t keep up. But they heard it.

Her brother's warning had barely broken through the thrall. The snarling wolf barreling at them did get Rhydian's attention and then Steel had shifted mid leap. His clothes shredded, littering the hall and then Fæble had focused on the Wolfblood trying to get past the big wolf in her way.

"So…" Tom glances at all of them. The discomfort is easy to see, especially when his gaze rests on Maddy.

"Hey," Steel steps out from behind the tree. "Thanks for the loan. I'll get them back to you." He tugs on the t-shirt, his easy smile in place. And Fæble just wants to smack him.

"Right…." Tom has a question, its written on his expression and body language. "What happened to his clothes?"

The silence among the group stretches uncomfortably, yet again.

**'Should we tell them?'**

**'And break the law?'** Fæble scowls at him.

**'They already know what we are.'**

**'So why not start telling random humans about our history. Are you stupid?'** she turns to face him.

Tom and Shannon share a look.

**'Come on, Fæble… Dad sent us here to get information. We give a little to get a lot more.'**

**'No.'** she turns away and ignores his huff of breath.

"What?" Shannon demands. "That, what was that?" she points to the siblings.

**'I told you-.'**

"Shut up." Fæble snaps and then she grits her teeth because she spoke out loud.

"He didn’t say anything." Shannon grabs Tom's arm, though her eyes are glued to Steel. "He didn’t, right?"

"Stop _smiling_ at her." Fæble growls. Steel glances down at his bare feet. He knows exactly what he's doing and encouraging the human, who practically has it figured out, is fun.

"I haven't seen other Wolfbloods change like that." Rhydian sniffs again but the scent is still as strange as it had been the first time.

"We have." Steel pipes up.

"What _did_ happen to your clothes?" Shannon's gaze travels the length of the wolf boy wearing Tom's gym uniform. Except for shoes.

"I sort of… tore them." Steel shifts his gaze towards his sister who glares at the ground.

**'I swear, Steel…'**

Fæble huffs. "All lycanthropes share these basic traits; enhanced speed, strength, resilience and senses." She glances between Tom and Shannon, ignoring Maddy and refusing to look at Rhydian. She's not about to admit her brother has a point. But they need to get information which means she's going to have to make nice with the local wolves. "To include a heightened sense of smell, to see farther than a human and to see in the dark. And our healing factor, though it varies among individual wolfs and species."

"What do you mean, species?" Shannon jumps in, her curiosity drawing her a step closer to the siblings.

"There's others out there." Steel points out. "You think Wolfbloods are it? Tame and wild?" he glances at Rhydian and Maddy.

"There's a whole caste system, an entire world of lycanthropes." Fæble adds.

"You're not a Wolfblood then? One of us?" Maddy glances at Rhydian, but he doesn’t look away from Fæble. She looks… expensive. It’s the only word Maddy can think of that describes the sleek clothes and designer shoes. Even her hair is perfectly styled-.

"Sort of." Steel shrugs. "Fæble is a fourth Wolfblood."

"What do you mean?" Shannon demands. "I thought the Wolfblood gene is dominant."

"The lycanthrope gene _is_ dominant, yes." Fæble agrees. "Wolfblood, lycan, were, shifter, spirit walker, canidae, whatever the lycanthrope species."

"But you're different." Rhydian knows it. Her scent isn't like the familiar ones of the Wolfbloods he's met. There's a softer scent, like fresh rain or … he can't quite figure out what she is.

"My Mother was half Wolfblood." Fæble admits. "Her Mother was a wild. But my grandfather was … something else. Native Americans have their own wolf legends. Another species…"

"His scent isn't like yours." Rhydian nods towards Steel. Of course they have a similar scent, they're siblings but its not the same and Steel's is still different from other Wolfbloods.

"My Mom's human." Steel explains. "Dad is full lycan, born not made. The family goes back to before the Roman empire-."

 **'Enough.'** Fæble frowns at him in warning. She doesn’t want him to tell them their family history; she didn’t want to tell them anything to begin with.

"What? You're talking to each other aren't you?" Maddy demands. She can see the siblings share a look.

"It’s a pack thing." Steel says though he doesn’t look away from his glaring sister.

"Well they don’t." Shannon points to Maddy and Rhydian. "You don’t, do you?" she asks them, almost accusing, as if they'd be keeping that from her.

"No." Rhydian denies.

"We can communicate telepathically." Fæble sighs with annoyance. "I get it from my grandfather."

"It only works with us, though." Steel adds. "Dad, Fæble and I."

"Why?" Shannon frowns.

"Its… a pack thing." Fæble hesitates to explain more but her eyes wander to Rhydian again and its like her mouth forgot how to shut up. "I've met a few other lycanthropes with the same ability. They’ve been Alpha's or … I could talk to my Mom." She can't help the slight change in her tone. "It makes coordinating easier, we can move as one, in perfect unity."

"So… you read minds?" Tom takes a wary step away from them.

"No." Fæble shakes her head. "Not at all. That's not a lycan gift."

"What else can you do?" Shannon's curiosity once again wins out.

"We heal. I've broken a few bones, cuts here and there." Steel shrugs. "Usual stuff. And each time I change it heals, not even a scar."

"Some are hurt by silver. Steel doesn’t like it much, gives him a rash." She pulls up her sleeve and shows them her bracelet. "I don’t have that problem."

"Then there's the other poisons. Like-."

 **'Will you stop giving them ideas on how to kill us.'**  Fæble demands.

"Uh, we burn off alcohol so getting drunk isn't easy. I tried." Steel shoves both hands into the shorts and rocks on his heels.

"And the poison?" Shannon demands. She can see Fæble grow more annoyed but information is like catnip to her.

"Some lycanthropes can manipulate their antibodies to fight off poisons or contaminants." Fæble expels a frustrated breath. "Again, it varies by species. I'm immune to most toxins. Steel hasn’t been sick, ever. Not even a cold. We're also able to control our body temperature."

"Fæble is hotter." Steel blushes at the looks he gets, realizing how that had sounded. "I mean, body temperature, she runs hotter than Dad or I."

"And the moon?" Shannon restrains herself from pulling out her notebook. "Do you change-?"

"We're not governed by the moon." Fæble adds. "We shift whenever we want."

"Your wolf is bigger." Maddy grudgingly admits.

"You'd think its because she's older but really, that’s part of her grandfathers wolf gene." Steel smirks. He likes to tease his sister about her wolf.

"I don’t normally shift to full wolf. I'd draw too much attention and it speeds my aging." Fæble explains before Shannon can demand it.

"What do you mean? Aren't you like us, I mean you're in our year." Tom still looks uncomfortable.

"I am. Its just…if I shift to wolf I'll age faster, until I hit maturity and then … then I just… don’t age. Anymore." Fæble shifts her glance away from Rhydian. She wants to stop talking, wants to get out of there and not have to come back.

"You mean … you're immortal?" Shannon's in awe, the possibilities of it-.

"I can still die. I'm not immortal. It just means I wont age past 25. So when I shift, if I have to, its only a partial change. Extended claws, fangs, my eyes…" Fæble looks to Rhydian because he saw her eyes change in the lunch room. "Or when Steel convinces me to go for a run in the woods."

"I can count 'em with this hand how many times she's run with me in her wolf. Most times she only runs on those." He points to her legs, which draws Rhydian's eyes .

"I'm in no hurry to reach 25." Fæble states firmly.

"She's faster than a car." Steel adds. "Humbert clocked her going 80 just on two legs."

"Well, I guess that’s faster than us." Shannon glances at Tom then looks to Maddy. "You can run that many kilometers in your wolf, right?"

"Uh," Steel leans towards them. "I was talking about miles."

"You keep forgetting they don’t do miles here." Fæble reminds him.

"Oh, yeah. That's annoying." Steel grumbles. "Why can't everyone just go by miles? Kilometers is so much slower."

"What about…" Rhydian takes a step closer to Fæble. "Can you see?"

"Rhydian." Maddy warns him to stop.

"She's not blind." Steel's amused chuckles don’t help lighten the mood.

"No. I mean… we call it Eolas." Rhydian waits. He doesn’t know why it matters but he wants her to say that she can, that she has more in common with him.

"He means the extra sensory perception." Fæble says to Steel. Her gaze remains on Rhydian and she nods. "My Mother taught me Eolas. Its different for me than it was for her. I don’t need the connection to nature. The sounds of the city don’t hurt me and I can … sense further than I can see." She nods towards her brother. "Steel can do it as well, like our Dad."

"We can mask our scent too." Steel adds. "Dad is awesome, he's practically a ghost."

"That's a lesson you haven't learned then." Maddy glowers. She can't stand this, standing around getting to know the trespassing wolves.

"Oh, we've learned it. We're still in the practice stage. Fæble almost has it too." Steel assures.

"I could smell her." Maddy states because she was able to get Fæble's scent on the stairs.

"My brother was surrounded." Fæble turns to face Maddy. The challenge is there and she has to remind herself fighting with the pup is counterproductive. "Masking my scent wasn’t the priority."

"I could smell you, too." Rhydian interjects himself into the staring between wolves. "At school. I'd get your scent, faint but …"  

"Yeah," Steel pipes up, he points to his sister and continues. "that happens between-."

**'Will you stop!'**

He flinches and the silence that follows is more than awkward because they can't pretend he wasn’t about to reveal something important.

"Between what?" Shannon questions, her eyes bouncing from one to the other.

"You've broken the law, Maddy Smith." Fæble turns to Maddy because she's done giving information. "You've told our secret."

Maddy takes a step forward, growling. "What are you going to do about it?"

Fæble looks at Tom and Shannon. Steel is just standing there and Fæble isn't concerned with Maddy's threatening growls. And what _is_ she going to do about it?  She could call the council; turn in the humans and Maddy, likely her parents as well. It wouldn’t be difficult to get an accounting of what's been going on in Stoneybridge. Especially with the tales of monsters in the moors and werewolves in the forest.

"They're pack." Rhydian states. He moves in front of Maddy, blocking her from approaching Fæble.

"Yeah, I can see she's claimed them."  Fæble nods towards Tom and Shannon. Her brother is right about the girl. She's too curious, asks too many questions and that’s dangerous.  "They wont be the last humans a lycanthrope has claimed." She says to Maddy. "They are your responsibility. What they do also affects you."  She looks to Rhydian, her voice grows softer. "Your pack will reap the consequences of their actions."  It worries Fæble because of Rhydian, of what he is to her and what it will mean. She gives in just a little; her hand reaches to his face and skims her fingers over his cheek. He leans into her touch and that’s what makes her pull away. She has to force herself to step back, to walk away from him.

**'He knows.'**

**'Shut up, Steel.'**

**'I love you, sister. I say this because I really love you.'** He reaches to grab her arm and stops them where they are. **'Tell him.'**

**W**


	4. Have You Got Something To Tell Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain about the abilities and caste system in the next chapters.

He recognizes the stubborn jut of her chin. She's more and more like her Mother and it saddens him. The loss they have both endured … its different for her, different because she has fading memories. Difficult because he's been able to move on, to find peace with his mate.

"A fight with the local kids, Fæble." He sighs. "Your brother doesn’t need to be protected. He can more than take care of himself with those human boys."

"Yes, Father."

He sighs again, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm trying to understand but I really don’t get what's changed, Fæble." He looks at her and the soft blush coloring her cheeks. "You're moody, you snap at everyone…"

Fæble shifts in her seat. She can't pretend anymore, just like she can't keep avoiding her Father and the delicate sniff in her direction makes her squirm in the seat again. She watches with wary eyes, the slow reaction on her Father's face, until she can't stand it and has to look down. She's clenched her hands in her lap and her claws have extended. She hadn't realized, nor felt them cut into her palms.

"Fæble…" Galen trails off.

"You can tell the Hale's to stay in California." Fæble mutters in her most petulant tone. "No need for Derek to come and sniff-." She has to bite her lips to keep from crying.

"Are you certain?" Galen really hopes she isn't. Because then, he wouldn’t have to give up his little girl so soon. "It can be confusing-."

"I know." She glares at him. "Its _exactly_ like Mom said."

Its like a slap in the face, her tone accusing him. And what can Galen say in defense? When Roüx had imprinted, that was that. She had been whatever he needed and he had loved her. But she had not been _his._

Until he met Carden.

"I know what she felt. How it _hurt_ …because I've been fighting this since it happened." She stands up, tense and angry.

"Fæble, what happened between Roüx and -."

"You _broke_ her!" she yells. "I remember what she was like every time she saw you. With _her_!" she brushes the tears from her cheeks and heads towards the door. She’d grown up watching her Mother be at his side whenever he called. She did anything he asked, went were he said… she had been a slave and then he’d set Roüx aside for some human female-.

"I never meant to hurt her, Fæble." He's told her the same thing every time they get to this point. "I loved her too."

"I'm sure that’s a relief to Mom." She calls over her shoulder. "Six feet under."

"Fæble!" He's hurt, and growing angry. He also understands her fear. What he wants now is to find out who this wolf his daughter has imprinted on, is. And Galen knows exactly who's going to tell him.

W

Rhydian's head snaps up, he takes a sniff and stands abruptly. He doesn’t recognize the scent but he knows its another wolf. He's at the door when the bell is rung. His foster Mother is going to answer, and Rhydian is sprinting to the stairs.

"Hello…?"

He stops on the second step and waits.

"Good afternoon."

"Can I help you?"

"I've come to deliver this."

Rhydian carefully slips down a couple more steps but he can't see the wolf nor what he's giving his foster Mother.

"A car will be provided, of course."

"Car? I don’t understand-."

"The invitation has all the information. Good afternoon."

Rhydian is more than curious and by the sound of his foster Mother's voice, she's confused and curious as well. There's too many strangers showing up in this little town of theirs, Maddy's territory… and that’s another problem. Her reaction to the new wolves, to Fæble… He's been having his own strong reaction to her presence. He's not sure what it means, hasn’t felt anything like it before which makes the changes harder to take. Rhydian had been growing closer to Maddy, she’d been the one to explain what was happening. The Smith’s had welcomed him…

"What's that?" Rhydian sees the startled expression on his foster Mother's face before she chuckles and shakes her head, eyes skimming over the invitation.

"Its…a party. We've been invited." She looks a bit confused, smiling slightly. There's a thread of excitement as well.

"From who?" Rhydian leans in, his eyes scanning the invitation and the fancy black script, a delicate sniff tells him this isn't from Fæble.

"I don’t know, uhm…" she turns over the envelope and the Logo is on the corner; **_SteelQuest Technologies_**. "Do you know anything about this company?”

Rhydian shakes his head 'No', though he recognizes the name. He's not sure what's going on and no way of contacting Fæble to ask. She keeps evading his attempts and after the group conversation in the woods… He has more questions than answers.

“We’ll have to find you a proper suit.” His foster Mom is smiling as she walks past. She has no idea what he’s thinking because Rhydian isn’t sure it’s safe to go. He’s had enough of big fancy companies trying to use them in some way.

“I’ll be back later.” Rhydian hurries out the door before she can call him back. He wastes no time running to Shannon’s because she can help him get info on **_SteelQuest Technologies_**. 

W

She's broken her own rule but then, it was the fastest way to get out of the city and away from her Father. Fæble has no intention of attending the company gala; he can’t force her to be there. She’s going to stay away as long as possible, surviving in the woods won’t be difficult.

**‘Fæble, come on… at least talk to me. I'm bored.’**

She almost laughs at the pout in his tone. He’s been trying to get her to go back… she hates putting Steel in the middle. Again.

**‘Quit bugging me. I’ll go back when I have to.’**

**‘Come on, you can’t leave me alone that long.’** There’s more whining, some annoyance too and frustration because he's not getting his way.

 **‘You’ll survive the next two weeks just fine. Now go away, Steel.’** She doesn’t hide her anger from him because it’s the only way he’ll leave her alone.

The next few days will give her enough time to, sort of, calm down.

Accepting… that’s not something Fæble thinks she can manage. And the pain… she hurts with every breath that she forces herself to stay away. Fæble is very aware that had she been full Quileute… there would be no choice _but_ to go to him. That is something she can _not_ allow, she can’t become her Mother…

 _‘I wont become that shadow.’_   And Fæble isn’t blind. She knows the pup wants Rhydian and that’s not a triangle Fæble wants to be involved in. _‘I'm not going to repeat that story.’_

The first few days in the woods are strange. Fæble isn’t used to being in her wolf for more than a run. She comes to enjoy the freedom, the feel of a breeze ruffling her fur, the smell of rain and earth…

Hunting her meal isn’t so bad either. The wolf part of her knows exactly what to do, so she goes on that instinct.

When she feels him searching for her, Fæble runs. It’s the only distraction that will keep her wolf from answering him. She just has to be careful the wolf isn’t running _towards_ him, like it did the first few times he reached out.

By the second week, she’s ventured further out, not far enough her Father and brother can’t contact her through their link.

**‘Come home, Fæble.’**

**‘No.’** she can tell he’s annoyed and Fæble doesn’t care. She’s never stopped being angry with him for hurting Roüx. She cant forgive him for using her.

**‘Fæble, this… tantrum needs to end. Now.’**

**‘A tantrum?’** she growls, paws scratching at the ground. His dismissal of her feelings just reminds her of his same careless behavior that got her Mother killed.

**‘I expect more from you than childish behavior. You are not just some wolf pup, Fæble. You and your brother have a responsibility to The Pack. You’ve wasted enough time and energy on this fit.’**

**‘Now it’s a fit. Make up your mind.’** she’s actually considering staying away, to keep running … because what would he do if she just left? There was still her brother, even if Steel only counted on the Justÿce line of wolves. Fæble knew her Father only wanted her because of the Quileute wolf line.

**‘Enough!’**

**‘You know what happens next. The law…’** she can hear the mental sigh from her Father and growls. He's the one who upholds or breaks the laws, though he's never actually broken any. 

 **‘Come home.’** There’s no mistake it’s an order. She stumbles because part of her almost bows her head to obey The Alpha, but Fæble shakes it off. She’s able to do it thanks to her imprinting… it’s the tiny silver lining she’s willing to acknowledge.

 **‘No!’** Fæble pulls back, her howl echoing through the woods. **‘I can’t avoid what’s coming but I sure as hell don’t have to be paraded around to the other lycans attending your gala.’**

**‘You will obey, Fæble.’**

**‘Not today, Father. You are no longer _my_ Alpha…’** she lets herself fall to the ground, her breath puffing out and disturbing the wildflowers in the glade she’s found.

The flash of pain feels worse because of what she’s said to him. Its _his_ pain, Galen feels loss and Fæble knows its her fault.

Fæble lies in the grass, the heaving sobs that shake her human form subside but the tears don’t dry and after a while she falls asleep, unaware she’s no longer in her wolf form.

W

Galen has been watching the pup since he walked in. This boy, so uncomfortable in his new suit…He’ll be the one to take his daughter… and she’ll go because her wolf wants that boy. Being angry with him for Roüx only helps her leave.

 _‘Damn the Quileute wolf.’_ Galen is scowling at the boy but that anger is partially directed at himself. He knows Fæble is fighting the imprint, hurting herself because of what he’s done to Roüx. There’s a part of him that regrets what he did…

“Should I bring him now?” Humbert stares at the boy, wondering how long it’ll take Galen to send him running. The pup cant stop fidgeting, then again, he's in a room full of wolves he's never met.

“Keep the female occupied.” Galen walks away, drink in hand. He's not sure what to expect but he's hoping … maybe for his little girl it will be different. He doesn’t want a repeat, he's not about to let some little pup use his daughter let alone break her.

 _‘She isn’t fragile.’_ But then, neither had Roüx. She’d been different than the wolves he’d spent his youth playing with. When it came time for him to choose, Galen hadn’t known what he’d do. There had been no sign of his wolf ever taking a mate and while it wasn’t unusual, he’d worried. And then… there was Roüx.

And that’s why he hadn’t worried about Fæble. Not this young, she was only sixteen…

W

“Having fun yet?”

Rhydian turned to find Steel grinning. “Fun? I don’t know what we’re doing here? What is this?”

“This?” Steel looks around the lobby of **_SteeQuest Technologies_**. “It’s a party, dude. We have these all the time to raise money.”

“And again, what are we doing here? My foster Mom doesn’t have this kind of money?” Rhydian looks around at the art pieces and cant help but feel out of place. He's kept an eye on his foster Mom but she’s been having a good time.

“Dude,” Steel just shakes his head. “Mrs. Vaughan’s here to have fun. Not to buy art.”

“So its me.”

“Yup, you are smarter than you look.” Steel jokes but it doesn’t make Rhydian feel any more comfortable than he was.

“Where’s Fæble?” he's been looking for her, even tried to catch her scent but there was nothing of her in the building and Rhydian couldn’t use Eolas in the city without hurting himself. “I don’t understand-.”

“Sorry, dude.” Steel shrugs. “She’s not here. And she’s not coming.”

“Why?”

“Because… she’s throwing a ‘tantrum’.” He rolls his eyes, making air quotes and then he narrows his eyes on the wolfblood. “So… you haven’t ‘looked’ for her?”

“I did-I have but, she’s...” Rhydian shifts again to catch a better look at where his foster Mom is talking to a pair of wolves.

“Blocking you, huh?” he follows Rhydian’s gaze to Mrs. Vaughan. She’s laughing and Steel recognizes Humbert with two other wolves talking to her.

“Yeah, but how?” Rhydian frowns. “I’ve never met anyone that can do that.”

“There’s a lot you and your friends don’t know. Come on.” Steel starts walking past the art work and tech prototypes on display. “I'm guessing you've already figured out we do a ton of charity, philanthropy, stuff like that. We make sure there’s enough money to protect land and the animal species on it. Like wolves, among other species… the nerdy girl’s been busy. Thought we weren’t going to notice her trying to hack us?” Steel shakes his head and laughs. “Hey, I told Fæble that girl looked the type to be nosy.”

“She was just helping me, Steel.” Rhydian’s quick to take the blame and it had been his idea but he knew Shannon would likely have started doing her own research on the new wolves, especially with the information they had imparted in the woods a few weeks ago.

“Yeah, well, you know how curiosity killed the cat? That happens to wolves and humans, so tell her to knock it off before she gets all of you in trouble.” Steel warns. He’s had a conversation with his Father about the meeting in the woods and what he’s learned over the last week that Fæble has been running wild and he’s been forced to continue attending classes. “We have laws, Rhydian. And you cant have the ‘I didn’t know’ excuse, either. That’s not how The Pack works.”

Rhydian stops. “Where are we going?”

“I'm just the messenger here.” Steel shrugs, hands in pockets, in his best ‘I'm not dangerous’ pose. “And yeah, that’s who gets shot but lets not, ok?” he nods in greeting as another wolf approaches from the opposite door. “That’s Humbert.”

“Making friends, Steel?” Humbert smiles at the teen’s shrug.

“I always make friends. Fæble’s the one who always picks a fight.” He hooks a thumb at Humbert as he looks to Rhydian. “Well, he’ll take you to your meeting.”

“What meeting?” Rhydian frowns.

“I'm pretty sure you've got most of it figured out. Cus, we did.” Steel steps aside and watches the shift in expression that says the wolfblood is having a hard time ignoring what he’s been feeling since the second he saw Fæble. “Oh, _don’t_ look him in the eyes.”

“Who?” Rhydian pauses mid-step but Steel just laughs.

“Dude, I'm so happy I'm me, right now.” Steel shakes his head and walks back to the party with a wave over his shoulder.

Humbert waits for Rhydian to step past the door then leads him down the short hallway to the elevators. He doesn’t speak the entire ride to the top floor, doesn’t even glance at the pup shifting nervously until the elevator stops. But the doors slide open and the pup doesn’t move.

“I’ll wait here. Your meeting is that way.” He nods towards the double doors at the end of the hall. “Just go in.”

Rhydian takes a breath and starts walking. He looks around, there’s nothing but cement floor, like the lobby, and fogged glass walls. The doors are mercury glass and he knocks, waiting a breath before walking in.  Rhydian sees him at the window; he’s tall, with dark hair and massive shoulders encased in the dark suit jacket. And by the slight scent he can pick up, he knows this is Fæble’s Father.

Galen takes a long look at the pup. He can tell from the scent, he’s a wolfblood. It kind of reminds him of Roüx’s scent, she’d had the same notes of heather that he can pick out from the pup. Galen lets the brief flash of his wolf manifest, just to let the pup know he’s in the presence of an Alpha.

He moves towards the seating area where there are white leather couches and a glass table. He takes the chair while Rhydian shifts where he’s still standing before heading to sit on the couch opposite of Galen.

Rhydian’s uncomfortable with the silence while Galen just wants to get a sense of this pup, figure out if he’ll be worthy of Fæble.

 _‘And if he’s not?’_ Galen’s been trying to figure out how best to protect his daughter. Being imprinted gives the pup a measure of protection but since she’s only ¼ Quileute maybe there’s a loophole…

Someway his daughter can survive, when Roüx didn’t.

“I'm not sure what you want… or why you've involved my foster Mom. She has nothing to do with the wolfboods.” Rhydian’s got Steel’s voice in his head telling him ‘I don’t know’ is no defense. But he’s afraid for his foster family; they’ve been good to him when they haven’t had to be.

“So you haven’t included Mrs. Vaughan in your little pack of humans.” Galen notes the anxious shift and change in scent. _‘He thinks I'm threatening the humans. Hmm.’_

“She doesn’t know anything.” Rhydian even leans forward as he says it.

“But those children do. That’s something we cant allow.”

“They haven’t done anything!”

“Yet.” Galen doesn’t move from his seat. He’s well aware of the human girl’s attempts to get information about his company. He’s had a long, interesting conversation with his son and there’s another pending with his daughter. He leans forward, eyes glowing red. “The Smith’s have broken our most important law; Never to reveal themselves to humans.”

“It was the only way to keep Liam from being believed.” Rhydian couldn’t help his annoyance with the kid and his dogged insistence that werewolves were real. Even though he was right. “Maddy and her parents did the only thing they could do to stop anymore questions.”

“And the DNA samples?” Galen demands. “ ** _Segolia_** is run by other wolves and they answer to The Pack. As for Dr. Whitewood… that’s been taken care of.”

“What?” Rhydian’s face looses all color; the first thing he thinks is the Dr. has been killed to keep the wolfbloods a secret.

“The Smith’s have been dangerously careless and that human girl is of no help- as I understand she’s made it her mission to gather evidence of any weres.”

“They-! Maddy was just….” Rhydian cant defend her. That damn ‘we didn’t know’ keeps running in a loop in his head.

“She revealed herself to the girl and in turn to the boy. _Two_ humans, and not even a year later she’s presenting her parents to an entire class of humans… as _pets_.” Galen doesn’t hide the disdain. These wolfbloods haven’t impressed him and if the packs were to find out… “The laws are few, and those who break pack law don’t get a second chance.”

“Second…” Rhydian cant believe what he’s hearing. He wants this to be some bad dream because losing them, any of them is unthinkable. “What gives you the right to tell us what to do? We’re wolfbloods! We’re not-.”

“You are wolves.” Galen’s voice takes on some of the Alpha wolf, deepening in tone and asserting command. “It doesn’t matter what caste, you will _all_ obey the laws.” He stands and moves towards the desk. He can feel the angry pup jump up and hurry after him.

“Whose laws?” Rhydian demands. “Who decides them? That Council?” he remembers Fæble mentioning them but he hadn’t asked more about it.

“The Council of Wolves represents all the packs, ultimately… I decide.”Galen watches Rhydian begin to realize _who_ he’s talking to, that its not just the Father of a girl he ‘likes’, but an Alpha. Galen doubts the pup has ever been brought to heel, maybe beaten for some insolence or disobeying….

“Well… we’re not.” Rhydian frowns. “Where’s the wolfblood Council representative? A wild? Or tame? Because we’ve never heard of it before.”

“Of course you haven’t. Its been an oversight.” Galen reins in the guilt. “A mistake to leave the wolfbloods to roam unchecked.” He takes a seat behind his desk thinking of his first meeting with Roüx. “I’d begun to correct that almost 20 years ago.” With Roüx. She was going to be his ally in bringing the tame and wild wolfloods into The Pack. She’d been the perfect mate because of it and he’s never forgotten the expression on her face the instant she’d seen him and imprinted. From that moment, Roüx had been his, had been whatever he’d asked her to be…

“20 years… Fæble’s Mom.” Rhydian remembered The K’s telling him the new wolves had different Mother’s, which is why Fæble’s scent had barely any similarities with her brothers. And because of her Mother’s death, that meant the wolfbloods had once again been ignored.

Galen focuses on the pup, angry, thinking Fæble has been telling the pup about their family and he doesn’t like it. “The Council is missing a wolfblood representative and that will be corrected.” He’ll make sure of it, doesn’t care if it’s a wild or a tame. “Your caste will be instructed on the laws and so you understand what this will mean, I’ll tell you plainly, those weres that don’t comply, will be killed.”

Rhydian shakes his head, incredulous. “You killed Dr. Whitewood…”

“The Smith’s killed Dr. Whitewood.” Galen corrects. “The moment their DNA was mailed by that human boy. A Hunter. And he’s not the only one, pup. There are other Hunters, entire families of humans that hunt down weres and kill them.”

“Liam… he’s just curious-.”

“The boy doesn’t matter!” Galen glares because the pup has more concern for the humans and the Smith’s than he does his own kind. “You need to understand we have an enemy and they will kill us without question. All packs understand that our survival requires the death of any Hunter or were that threatens the packs.” He can see the pup struggling to accept this and its frustrating because if this is the wolf his daughter is going to claim… Galen cant have this. “My daughter understands. She is an important member of The Pack. Her lineage, mine and her maternal grandfathers, began two of the lycan species. Of which most others have derived. And as such, my daughter will only mate to another Alpha. Not some pup.”

Rhydian cant help his anger, the yellow eyes and black veins; “She’s mine!”

Galen leans forward, red eyes blazing. “Fæble Justÿce belongs to no one.”

“You cant change what we feel-.”

“Feel?” Galen scoffs. “You’ve shown more ‘feelings’ for your humans, for the Smiths. That pup – your Maddy.”

Rhydian backs off slightly because its partly true. He’s had feelings for Maddy and he’s come to care for Tom and Shannon. But what he feels for Fæble is different, its strong.

“The pack Alpha’s take care of their own ‘love triangles’. I will not have _you_ toying with my daughter as if she were some mongrel bitch to pass off.” Galen can see it, a flash of copper in those yellow eyes.

Rhydian lunged. His claws extended and … hit the empty chair, then crashed into the metal shelves lining the wall.

Galen angrily removed his suit jacket and tossed it on the window seat before moving back towards his desk where the pup was struggling to untangle himself from the chair. It took only a heartbeat to complete the motion and then he was reaching down to grab the pups shoulder. He tossed Rhydian straight to the couch where he landed and bounced before falling on the floor.

Rhydian groaned and found himself staring up at a set of blazing red eyes. He didn’t understand how the Alpha had moved so fast, he’d never met another wolfblood that could do that.

Galen glared; clearly his daughter hadn’t told the pup much of anything. That would be something else the wolfbloods would have to learn before some wild got it in their head to challenge a were from another pack. There was a reason the wolfbloods hadn’t been a concern; their bite wasn’t contagious, so they couldn’t infect a human. Their wolf shape didn’t draw attention since their size was usually that of an average wolf and even a wild kept away from humans. The only danger was in one of their young being discovered when the changes began.

 _‘Why this pup? I don’t understand this.’_ Galen couldn’t figure out why his daughter imprinted this pup.

“Come at me and you’ll find yourself going through that window.” Galen pointed to the large glass window showing a view of the city.

“Don’t call her that again.” Rhydian pushed to his feet and glared up at Galen. “I felt it, when I saw her. I knew she was mine. I’d never had that feeling before. And it doesn’t matter where you send her. I’ll find Fæble-.”

Galen laughs. “Sent her?” and that only means one thing; “So _she’s_ not speaking to _you_.”

Rhydian hates the smug look but he's not going to stop trying to reach Fæble. He hadn’t said it to anyone, hadn’t been able to admit what he’d been feeling since Fæble showed up in _Stoneybridge_.

Everything would change again. He’d been abandoned by his Mother and passed off from one foster home to another until the Vaughan’s took him in. He hadn’t known what he was and Maddy had been the one to clue him in, to explain it. He’d made friends with Tom and Shannon, had been welcomed by the Smiths. And then he left them to join his Mother and brother with the wilds. But things hadn’t worked out how he’d thought because Rhydian couldn’t live that way. He’d missed _Stoneybridge_ , missed Maddy…

“She will.” Rhydian would make sure because it was Fæble he wanted to be with.

Galen just nods. There’s a determined look on the pup but he knows his daughter. “Alright… you're young… and not the only wolf.” He moves towards the window and picks up his jacket. “Fæble will choose her mate at the next Lycosura.” He slips the jacket on and buttons it. “I’ll send a car for you.” He can see the pup doesn’t like this, but he hadn’t expected him to. This meeting was informative, because he’d learned Fæble wasn’t as controlled by her Quileute wolf. She’d told him in anger she’d been fighting her imprint but he hadn’t believed her. Now the pup had confirmed Fæble was stronger than Roüx.

_‘She has a chance.’_

And he’d make sure every pack was present at the Lycosura. He’d make sure Fæble had plenty of choice for her wolf to pick another.

W


	5. House of Wolves Part I

 

* * *

The girl in the mirror looks the part of the Alpha's daughter. The dark hair is partly pulled back but left loose. Her eyes are lined in kohl, a slight shimmer of powder on the lids, a tint of berry to her full lips and nothing else.

She slips the earring on as the soft tread of footsteps precedes the knock at her door. She doesn't have to hear the voice, the scent is enough.

"Fæble…" the door opens and the human female walks in, leaving the door ajar. "You look beautiful."

She wants to let her wolf lose. Fæble shuts her eyes and tries to breathe normally. It doesn't matter how long its been, or how many times her Father has 'explained', Fæble  _knows_. This woman is her Father's mate. She belongs to the Alpha. Carden Steel is off limits to anyone…

Carden moves closer but the moment she tries to lay her hand on Fæble's shoulder, the girl moves away.

Fæble reaches for the dress laid out on her bed; the white lace bodice has a scalloped 'v', the thin straps cross in the back, the skirt is just past her knees and has hidden pockets. Its exactly as she ordered it.

Carden slightly turns away as Fæble drops her robe and steps into her dress. There's no shame in the girl at her nakedness. Carden is also aware its not entirely a wolf thing, she knows Fæble does it on purpose as well.

"Tonight is important to your Father." She watches Fæble sit on the bench at the foot of her bed and slip on her heels. "He's explained you… the change. I don't know what that is like for you. I can't begin to know what you're feeling-."

Fæble chokes down the snarl. She's trying very hard to remain civil but the woman  _insists_  on forcing her presence knowing she's not wanted.

Carden sighs. "I am sorry, Fæble. I wish it could've been dif-."

Fæble walks out. She can hear the woman curse under her breath but thankfully doesn't chase after her. She's angry with her Father as well, he's been talking to his human about Fæble's imprint. She's been forced to live with the human female, had to put up with her attempts at mothering and been punished for daring to demand the human female be sent away… and Carden had interceded, she understood the anger from the girl after her Mother's death.

Fæble had been too young to leave.

Then.

**W**

The car picked him up. Rhydian had explained he'd been asked to attend a sort of banquet because he'd shown interest in the company and its internship program. Mrs. Vaughan believed it, was excited that Rhydian was showing such an interest in his future.

Rhydian hated lying to her, but he had The Alpha's words in his head. He wouldn't be responsible for putting Mrs. Vaughan and the other kids in danger by telling her about woolfbloods. Or of the existence of _any_ weres.

He'd already spoken to Shannon, warned her to stop or she'd end up hurting them all. She hadn't believed him, she'd gotten angry… Rhydian couldn't blame her, but he didn't back down. He even warned Maddy.

Now Maddy was mad at him.

He stared out the window not seeing the road, all Rhydian had been thinking about were his friends. They were frightened by what he told them. Maddy wanted nothing to do with The Pack, she didn't care about any laws of theirs. And she'd threatened to leave  _Stoneybrook_  with her parents because of it. Rhydian had thought the Smith's wouldn't leave anymore, not since they did away with Liam's tale.

Then there was Shannon and Tom. Neither of them wanted The Pack coming down on them but only Shannon was a danger. They all knew it, even Shannon, no matter how much she said she'd never do anything to hurt them. But that was the problem… even not meaning to, it would be Shannon who would get them all killed. She just couldn't help herself…

**W**

She'd waited long enough while the line of Alpha's paraded past Galen's watchful gaze. There was no particular order observed since there was no rank at The Lycosura, all were Alpha's of their own region packs. She'd suffered through most of it with silence. None of them had gotten more than a passing glance from Fæble and she wasn't about to change that for the Hale's. Her patience was running out and pretty soon, Fæble was going to walk away from this sausage fest her Father obviously intended for her wolf.

Peter smiled while Derek tried to look serious beside him. "On behalf of Talia, she sends her apologies and us to represent the  _Beacon Hills,_  California pack."

Galen barely gave a nod. He wasn't pleased by the Alpha's absence and Peter knew it. "We've had…some trouble with a Hunter family. Talia is taking care of it."

"Very well." Galen caught the smile from the Hale pup and saw Fæble's arched eyebrow in response. He could tell she was trying to hide her own amused smile and it gave him hope, that maybe, his daughter would be choosing a mate.

The next wolf was smaller than most, with red hair and pale skin. He sported a dark blue t-shirt with the logo for  _Dingoes ate my Baby._ Fæble hadn't seen this one before and her curiosity grew when he stopped in front of them. He gave a slight nod, both hands in his pockets, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"I'm Oz."

Fæble gave a slight sniff but didn't say anything else. Neither did Oz. He just stood there for a moment, then nodded again and kept walking.

**'What just happened?'**

**'I'm not sure.'**  Fæble responded to her brother's question. She didn't look at her Father, but he wasn't pleased by the wolf's casual introduction. Most important was, they had no idea what pack he was from.

**'Safe to say, he's American. I understood everything he said.'**

**'He didn't say a lot.'**  Fæble retorted.

The Alpha that strode towards them wore his usual leather, long hair and open shirt like some Fabio romance cover.

**'Here comes… Fabio!'**

**'Shut up, dumb ass.'** It was all she could do to keep a straight face.

**'Come on, you were thinking it.'**

Fæble didn't respond.

"Lucian." Galen shook hands. "I was almost certain you wouldn't miss this Lycosura."

"I've been…busy. But no, you've been an ally and I would not refuse your invitation. You've been more than patient in permitting my absence from the others." Lucian turned his eyes towards Steel and Fæble, smiling. "And here I see the pups are no longer the children from my last attendance."

"Ten years, Uncle Lucian." Steel grinned. "Fæble was six and I was-."

"Supposed to be silent." Fæble reminded with a look. "Unfortunately, you don't know how."

Lucian laughed. "Ah, there she is."

"Yes, my daughter has become more outspoken." There was censure in Galen's tone but Fæble ignored it.

"Were that my son had her restraint." Came the tired voice from behind the Fabio-were. "Hello, Lucian. Galen."

"Ansel." Galen acknowledged the Alpha of the NorthEast Atlantic pack.

"Fæble." Ansel gave her a bow of his head as he addressed her. He made the third wolf to acknowledge her.

"Ahh, I see." Lucian gave her another long look, his smile lingering longer than Fæble was comfortable with but he shook himself and turned to Galen. "I am sorry, Galen. But you know my heart is always with Sonja."

Fæble was relieved there was one wolf that wouldn't try to claim her. His story saddened her and she hoped he got his revenge, because no wolf should have to suffer his pain.

"Ansel, you've been absent too long." Galen reproached. "Has the witch kept you bound to The Bayou?"

"She's the one who brought me out of the veil." He raised his hand and showed the ring on his finger. "She gave me the ability control my transformation and draw on the wolf's powers while in this form. If she keeps me bound, I'd say it's a small price for all that I've gained."

"You still love her." Galen shook his head but there was nothing he could do to change that. Ansel had chosen.

Ansel moved off with a nod and Fæble found herself smiling for the first time.

 **'Oh look, your cousin is here.'**  Steel practically rolled his eyes seeing the big form of Jacob Black, flanked by his vampire imprint. There were plenty of snarls but none dared say anything.

"Jacob!" Fæble didn't care that her Father snarled at her to stay in place. She ignored him and gave the Quileute a hug then grabbed Renesmee who yelped in surprise.

**'You know the alphas are staring, right?'**

**'That's the point, Jake.'** Fæble grinned, releasing Renesmee.  **'They don't have to like it but they will fall in line. And that snarling? They better knock it off.'**

Jacob gave a mental sigh meant for her.  **'So you are going to rule with an iron hand. You know tyrants get dethroned, right?'**

 **'Shut up.'**  She grinned, happy to have her cousin present. "You got him into a suit, Renesmee. I'm impressed."

"Actually, it was Alice. But I did ask." The vampireling smiled and Fæble could see the adoring look on Jacob's smiling face.

For a moment, Fæble felt her heart ache with longing. She wished it could be that easy for her, but she stamped those feelings down.

"Come on." Fæble took Reesemee's hand when Galen grabbed her shoulder.

"Go on, Jacob." He nodded for them to move along. "Fæble will join you once we've received the remaining Alpha's."

Fæble glared but kept her mouth shut. She watched her cousin move off and ignored Galen's mental scolding.

**W**


End file.
